The Diary She Keeps
by Reiko Hanako
Summary: Have you ever been in love with your best friend? Edward and Bella had been friends since they were kids.Edward was in love with her but he can't say it to her.Will he able to say he loves her before it's to late? ALL HUMAN.
1. Freshmen:I have a crush on my bestfriend

Author's Note: So this is my first twilight fanfiction..Got this idea for a story somewhere =)

The story will always be on Edward's POV.

Freshmen: Best friend

I'm staring at the girl who would make my life complete but I wish she would stare back at me like I do. My relationship with her right now is that she is my best friend.

The two of us had been friends since we were little kids so we've been through a lot together. As the two of us grow up, my feelings for he grew more. I don't want to be her best friend anymore…I want something more that that but I don't know when will that happen.

We've been a freshmen for only a couple of weeks and being in high school is kinda fun.

The bell rang and it's time to go home and I won't be able to see her in the next couple of hours.

I walked down the hallway and saw her approaching me. Every time I see her my heart beats very fast. As the two of us walk she talks about he day at school while she kept on talking I just stared at her beautiful face but then we saw her dad he always picks her up at school when he has free time. Before she goes she kissed me on the cheeks. Don't get me wrong it's a best friend thing. When she kissed me on the cheeks I was so happy.

And that day I want to tell my best friend how much I love her but I don't have the guts to say I love her. I'm such a coward. I'm just too shy and I don't know why.

Love it or Hate it? Please review =) I'm glad to accept on opinions to help me improve my writing. If this chapter gets 5+ reviews I'll update sooner =)


	2. Freshmen: Science Time

OK so its been a while since I have updated my stories…and it kinda sucks..that I haven't go to update some of my stories…but this is the first one I want to update…HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS xD I lost some of my files I already have up to Chapter 10 but my computer was reformatted so…I lost it…need to start over again…=\ So this might not follow exactly like on Chapter 1… Soo…..Yeah..Just bear with me Please =)

========================Chapter 2: Freshmen –Science Time===============================

I just got home from school…so first thing first I will write on my Journal or my mom said my diary…but ugh for me it's a journal not a diary…because diary is for girls…..Just like Bella's Diary….=

So I started writing:

December 8, 2011

Dear Journal,

Something big just happened during Science time. My crush Bella ( My Bestfriend) sat next to me...She doesn't know I have a crush on her …I wanted to tell her so badly but I'm afraid what she's going to say and I'm afraid because of my love for her my friendship will come to an end …

I had this dream about her once and it was before I had a crush on her…..and I will never ever forget that dream ..because of that dream I fell in love with her…my bestfriend

During Science time she sat right next to me and was writing something on a paper..she just looks at me and saying some stuffs...i can't hear what she's saying cause my whole body just froze when she sat right next to me and talked to me...she laughed so I just laughed too . Ironic isn't it?

Science time ended and we were heading to our locker…Sciene was our last period ...I forgot my notebook inside so I went in the classroom again to get it...When I got to my locker Bella was looking for me...I don't know why….. She saw me and said if I have a tickle on my neck and I said "Yeah" ...So she tickled my neck...so we just kept on laughing...and then after that she blew some air in my neck ..since I was a very ticklish person..i chuckled...then she left...Hmm Im wondering why would she do that….She already has a boyfriend…Which I was jealous but I don't want her too know…

Now I really don't want her to know I have a crush on her…because she already has a boyfriend and I bet she will never ever feel the same way about me

Edward

Ugh.. I would never forget this day =)...Christmas Party is nearing...I dont know what to get her ….

=============================End of Chapter 2=======================================

They're going to be a little bit OOC in this story ok…..Bella's no weak girl in my story =)!

Please Rate and Review xD!


End file.
